


Asking Permission

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between asking permission and going after what you want, especially when permission has already been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Permission

The trip to the beach was Kara’s idea, naturally, but it was also something they all needed. Carter has rushed ahead of the adults to the edge of the water, his feet sinking below the sand, “Mom!” He calls back to Cat where she’s walking along quietly beside Kara, their hands swinging between them, “You and Ma have to see this.”

Kara lifts the smaller woman into her arms and speeds them to Carter’s side, confident that no one else is on Cat’s private beach. “She’s happy, isn’t she?” Astra questions her companion quietly.

“Of course she is,” Alex replies, “I’ve never seen her happier.”

Before they can make it all the way to Kara and her family Astra wraps her hand lightly around Alex’s wrist, pulling the younger woman to a stop. She studies Alex quietly, “I want to have something like Kara has.”

“Then go after it,” she says with a smile.

Astra grins, “Can I kiss you?” she asks Alex quietly.

Smiling Alex leans forward, “I said go after it, Astra,” she grins, “not ask permission.” Then she leans forward and kisses the Kryptonian.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can i kiss you? for Alex x Astra


End file.
